of all most deadly games
by kuroshitsujiyoai
Summary: A deadly game between human and demon bound to end in the perfect blend of love and lust (not to sound cliche)
1. Chapter 1

Its eyes were on him.. Raping him... Loving hims,,Drinking up every bit of him. Those wine red eyes which drowned Ciels sanity.. The boy trembled in fear.. The room felt unnaturally cold..yet somehow the demons eyes were burning him alive.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?"

"because I want to see you on your hands and knees begging for mercy."

Ciel shook nervously..

"Your haunting me.."

"indeed I am."

"Do you enjoy seeing me struggle?"

"veru much so."

Ciel felt a slight pain spread over his body and he was soon in excruciating pain

"What are you doing to me!?"

Sebastian smirked

"Im doing nothing at all."

The pain faded and Ciel ran for the door.. Sebastian being a demon caught him almost instantly.

"My my little one...are we afraid?"

Ciel let out a muffled scream and Sebastian pulled him uncomfortable close, restraining him. The boy looked up at him purely terrified. Sebastian smirked running his fingertips over Ciels ivory face. Ciel closed his eyes tightly expecting the pain to come back.

"What are you afraid of" Sebastian whispered.

"N-nothing!" Ciel shook

"Dont lie" Sebastian dug his claws into Ciels hips earning a broken cry of pain in return.

"You! Im afraid of you!" Ciel screamed and Sebastian covered his mouth

"Shhh thats good. You should be be dissapointed in you if you werent." The demon wached as a silent tear trickled down Ciels face. He drew his long claws up Ciels sides leaving deep scratches in their wake.

"Please stop."

"ahh but I cant. You see the fun has only just begun."

Ciels breathing picked up and he wasnt sure if it was possible for him to get anymore terrified. (See chris i fixed tht just for u :3) He could feel his heart racing and pounding in his chest. The demon smirked. He could hear it... he could taste Ciels fear in the air. Oh how he loved playing these games.. The human struggled but it did little more than provoke Sebastian into digging his dagger like nails further into him. Ciel arched his back in pain and Sebastian laughed.

"do you really think you can get away from me that easily?"

Ciel shook his head and glanced around feverishly looking for something to save him. To his own luck he remember his aunts crucifix he kept on the night stand. He waisted no time moving as fast as he could to grab it. But his effort was useless.. before he had even moved an inch Sebastian had him thrown against the wall. He felt the air leave his lungs from the force of it.. But he couldnt stop. He didnt want to end like this. At the hands of a demon. Sebastians grip on him tightened.. Those glowing red eyes were evil. Angry. Forcefull. Ciel knew he wouldnt live through this... His legs gave out on him and he fell to the floor. He had given up. He was finnished... With a blow to the head Sebastian knocked him unconscience.

"I do doubt youll have any strenth to fight me in this condition Ciel... I suppose we can settle things when you wake up..." the demon shook his head in annoyence "Such an inconvience I do say."


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel awoke in a large cage. In contrary to his belief Sebastians house was almost purly white. It wasnt even so much a house as it was a mansion. Not even a mansion. A castle. The pure black tile contrasted perfectly to the snow white walls and cieling. The artwork on the walls was hung perfectly. the black curtains completly shut out any outide light, yet the articicial lights on the inside seemed to be more intence then the sun.

He relized that he himself was wearing a new white satin nightshirt. His cage was nearly filled to the brim with white roses.. again with the perfect contast of a red one here and there. He had been provided a huge king size bed dressed decoratively with powder blue silk sheets and a black duvet. Contrast. Sebastian must like that. He stored this information deep into his mind. He observed the room outside he cage.. A white grand pianno... That was classy... He pounded into his momory every detail he could pick up.

He flinched hearing the door open.

"Ciel, I see youre awake." Sebastian made his way to the silver bars of the cage and unlocked it allowing himself scooted himself to the edge of the bed farthest from Sebastian. "Oh relax. The game wont resume untill later. I do play fair you know. First youll eat. Then youll rest a while. We can get to know eachother if youd like. That seems to be rather important to you humans."

Ciel flinched. He could tell in Sebastians very tone he was not being decieved. Sebastian took a tray of food of the nightstand and passed it to him. Ciel took it impatiently and nibbled on some of the fruit.

"Why am I here?" Was Ciels first question.

"Because I am a demon. I feed on humans souls merely to stay alive."

"Then why do you play with your food." Ciel glared at him irritated.

"I get bored. Your general displeasure exites me."

Ciel sighed.

"Whats the point of this "game"?"

"Well see if we can break eachother. If I break your will first I get your soul. If you break mine..well Well pick that after words."

"I see. Well I suppose I should take you up on that offer then."

"And whats that?"

"let me get to know you."

"What do you want to know?"

"why me?"

"Do try to ask questions u dont already know the answers to."

"Fair enough. You have a pianno, do you play?"

"Yes... I do...If you live long enough Ill play a bit for you."

"Well lets hope so I guess."

"Indeed I do... should I leave you to sleep for the night.. youll need your rest."

"Yes I suppose so..."

And with that Sebastian smiled slightly, paused to touch Ciels cheek..then Gracefull left Ciels Cage locking it behind him and left the room with no sound other than the soft click of the door behind him.

"Goodnight Sebastian..." Ciel murmerd and curled up in his soft clean and warm bed somehow just knowing; and trusting that he would not be attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Ciel awoke with a less than firm grip of reality. He knew where he was.. He knew where he was. He knew what he was doing there. However, he couldnt quite grasp that it was really SEBASTIAN that was doing this to him. The man hed known for years. He knew the contract was up. He knew Sebastian desired his soul. What he hadnt planned on was Sebastians means of taking it. He never had thought for a second that Sebastian would make a game out of it.

Surely Sebastian was evil, he was a demon after all.. But surely he couldnt be THAT cruel.. Hed promissed Ciel that if hed won Sebastian would allow him to be free. Ciels pain... Thats what made Sebastian hungry.. Maby the game was a way of enticing Sebastian to eat.. Maby he had touble killing people he spent so much time with.. Huh! What a foolish idea, a demon with a conscience...

Ciel heard the doors open. The silent footsteps could only suggest one thing. It was Sebastian. The click of the door to Ciels cage.

"Ciel its time to wake up." Sebastian smirked as the boy groggily looked up.

"Please not yet Sebastian... im not awake enough yet.." the demon laughed light heartedly.

"Oh goodness no! You havent even had breakfast yet! Id never allow you to play a game of whits without being properly nourished! I was just coming to see if youd like to come have breakfast with me."

"Oh...yes.. I suppose that would be alright..." Sebastian chuckled. Clearely he was amused by Ciels reaction.

"You may want to get dressed first.." He nodded to Ciels night shirt..

"Yes..." Sebastian smiled and left to let Ciel dress himself...

"Good god why do there need to be so many damn buttons." Ciel muttered. He was beyond frustration trying to get them undone. He imagined how swiftly and gently his ex butler had done this.. His hands were so warm... yet soft.. Delicate.. He quickly dropped all of that ridiculous nonsense as he remembered Sebastians hands the night he had decided the contract was fufilled. They werent gental or delicate.. they were like barbed wire..but laced with poison.. It wasnt so much the true pain that hurt Ciel Phantomhive. Hed whitnessed pain much worse that day he was left on the alter to die... What hurt was that it was Sebastian who caused it.. He had put so much trust in this man. For years. Everyday he had told himself Sebastian was the one person who would never hurt him. His heart stung a little for a moment.. He couldnt imagine why Sebastian would to something like this to him..


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian sighed contently after he had shut the door. Ciel had never been an unfair master. He had all the oppurtunity if he had wanted to be. They had a contract after all. Even if Ciel chose to be horrid Sebastian would have to stay. Honestly his young master was very kind. Kind or not they had a contract. It didnt matter if Ciel had treated him well; better than most at least. They had made a deal, and Sebastian had held up his end. Now it was Ciels turn to please HIM.

Sebastian felt bad for him. Ciel had been through so much. Hed whitnessed his own parents deaths not to mention the fact that the group that killed his parents had beaten him senseless and left him on an alter to die. Still to Sebastian, being a demon, this only made Ciel more delicious. The more pain, the more suffering, the more anger and pride, the better the little lords blood would taste on his lips. The more sufficient it would be for him.

He loved the way Ciel cried out when Sebastian had hurt him. It wasnt just pain. That much was obvious. No. This was a different kind of pain. A different flavour of poison. Betrayal was what made Ciel Phantomhive scream when Sebastian had hurt him. This was something Sebastian typicly loved. He liked to play with his food. Humans were amusing. Hed play with them untill theu could mentaly take no more. They would be hollow inside; broken. Like a termite infested log. That would be when Sebastian concluded he had won the game.

He would consume the soul. Bit by bit. The hurt in that soul was like a thick rich sauce that slowely flooded his senses. It made eating more than staying alive. It made eating a hobby. This was why he was so generouse to his victims. Allowing them every nessescary comfort before playing the game. It made them give him their trust, even when it was he hurting them. But then they would relize it was nothing. Nothing more than a simple game between human and demon and they would break.

It wasnt the same with Ciel. In the years they had spent together Ciel had established the trust in Sebastian. It was all going as planned. But Ciel was too kind to him. Almost loving. Sebastian could clearly remember the few times when he had remembered his past when in Ciels service. Ciel had been talking to him but he couldnt pay attention. He was to busy thinking. Thinking of how all of his previous masters had whipped him. Treated him as if he were nothing. He was a demon, he loved a certain type of saddness in his victims. Unfortunetly, sorrow often led to anger. Who better to take ones anger out than the already damned. All of Sebastians victims had done it. He never minded untill he met Ciel. Ciel had always treated him as if he couldnt exist without the demon. For that Sebastian was greatfull.

That was what Sebastian had been thinking about the day the contract was up. Ciel how wonderfull he was. It was obvious something had been troubling him. He remembered Ciels reaction to his butlers behavior. He had run his fingers through Sebastians soft black hair, tugged it gently and pulled Sebastian into a comforting embrace.

"Are you alright Sebastian?" was all he had asked. But it was enough. Enough to make Sebastian see that he loved his master. But the contract was already formed. He couldnt turn back on it. He had to take his beloved master and break him. Take away every inch of that beautifull kindness. Oblivate the person Ciel really was. Take everything that made Sebastian love him. And not even that would be enough. Even after Sebastian had broken Ciel beyond repair he would be required to take Ciels soul.

Ciel had told Sebastian not to make the prosses easy for him. He wanted the hurt. Before his lord had ordered him to make it a rough as possibal he had WANTED to go easy on him. He wanted to give Ciel a chance to win the game. But Ciel wouldnt let him. Maby if Ciel had known what hed gotten himself into he wouldnt have Said those things.

Sebastian WANTED Ciel to win. The idea of being seperated from Ciel was too much to bear.. He hoped Ciel would find his way.

Sebatian left Ciels door and made his way to the dinning room to wait for Ciel.


	5. Chapter 5

welp see... i couldnt think of any pointless yet interesting filler.. sooooooooooo ... trying not to skip around to much.. Ciels eaten breakfast and lunch and taken a nap and he feels very refreshed.. ch 5 let the games begin OHHHHHH AND BTW I FUCKING LOVE UR REVIEWS

Sebastian entered the room and Ciel looked up with a smile. He felt satisfied healthy and comfortable.

"What next Sebastian?" Ciel smiled happily. Though he knew the game was coming he wasnt expecting to have to play for a while longer. After all Sebastian was being so gental with him.

Sebastian frowned a bit.

"Its time to play Ciel." Ciels smile faded and he looked into Sebastians eyes and nodded. He started to review what hed learned of his butler. He liked contrast, he was a fan of literature, particularly of romance and murder mysteries, and for the most part Sebastian always played fair. Ciel figured this battle of whits wasnt whits at all. only a game of lust and contrast.

"Okay Im ready then," Ciel braced himself to be hit and was caught off gaurd when Sebastian gingerly pulled Ciel into him by his hips. It was contrast. Contrast to what Ciel would THINK was going to happen. He thought for a moment. Normaly Ciel would slap Sebastian for touching him in souch a fashion. He wouldnt expect Ciel to respond positively... Then it was settled.

Ciel took hold of Sebastians hair and pulled his face down so there noses brushed against eachother...

"Sebastian... this is todays theme for the game? I Like it"

Sebastian smirked and caught Ciels lips gently with his own. Instead of Ciel shoving him away as imagined Ciel leaned into it , anxious to get more. Ciel gasped slightly as Sebastian moved his hands lower. The demon gladly took the opurtunity to seek entrence into the boys mouth. Ciel blushed slightly and tangled his fingers in his demons hair.. It was true... Sebastian WAS his demon now. Weather he knew it or not. Ciel had spent years denying his attraction to the gorgeous god of a butler... But now? It didnt seem to matter much. He wanted Sebastian.. More than he would care to admit...

Sebastian could hardly control himself.. Had Ciel really just allow himself to be held? Kissed? How very unlike his young master. He could feel the lust eminating off the beautifull human.. In truth he wanted it too. Screw the game they were playing at the moment.. The only thing Sebastian could focas on in this moment was his craving to fuck the boy senseless. He dragged himself away from Ciels delicious lips and made his way to his neck leaving trails of tender kisses everywhere his lips touched.

"Se-" he was cut off when his lips were claimed again and he was thrown down onto the bed.. He smirked. This would be the perfect opurtunity to catch Sebastian off his gaurd.

The demon gently undid the buttons on Ciels shirt and carefully slid it off his shoulds. He gazed upon Ciels slender features... His milky white skin almost seemed to glow in the light. Sebastian grabbed Ciels hips and dived down to kiss him again.. It was too much.. Ciel was to gorgeous. To perfect.. He hoped Ciel didnt know how much he was enjoying himself.

Ciel moaned slightly through the kiss... He looked around for a weapon.. He had to do it before he completly lost all self control. Sebastian was working his way down from Ciels chest... Ciel could hardly hear himself think.. Sebastian just kept getting lower... He threw his head back desperately trying to contain his lust filled moans. He flung is arms out looking for the edge of the bed.. The night stand.. anything that could bring him back down to earth... He underestimated how far the table really was and knocked a tea cup off the ledge... It fell to the floor and shattered.

Sebastian hardly noticed.. All his attention was focased on the writhing human beneath him... He undid he buttons to Ciels trousers and pulled then off easily. He felt Ciels hand clutching his hair.

"Sebastian..." Ciel uttered his name breathlessly. He thought Sebatian was going to drive him insane.. He wanted this. But he couldnt. It was just a game. He had to think strait.. He suddenly remembered the shattered teacup.. He reached his hand down and picked up a large piece of glass. Sebastian engulfed his shaft in his hot mouth biting on it gently. Ciel couldnt help but moan... He squeezed the piece of glass tightly in his hand and a line of blood trickled down.. He used the pain to try to focas. Hed probably loose his mind if he didnt act now. He braced himself and reached down to Sebastians neck, held the glass firmly and cut the demons throte.

Sebastian choked and pullled away as quickly as he could clutching his neck as the blood gushed between his sat up and stared at him wide eyed. He could see the hurt expression on the demons face. It nearly killed him. He wached as Sebastian struggled to breath. The amount of blood pouring from his neck seemed impossibal. He reached out and touched Sebastians chest nervously..

"Sebastian... Im sorr-" Ciel was suddenly thrown off the bed onto the floor. He looked up to see Sebastian. He wasnt healed yet but he was healed enough to breath... And aparently to fight as well. All Ciel could do was lie there whimpering. He truly was sorry for what happened to Sebastian.. he wanted nothing more than for Sebastian to be happy. So he took it. Everything. Sebastian kicked him and clawed and punched him.. Not at the demon strenth Sebastian could use if he wanted but the strenth of a human. It was fair. If Ciel wanted to fight back he could have had a chance. But he wouldnt. He let Sebastian do it. And when the demon finished, the smallish human somehow felt cleansed.

The demons eyes softened at the sight of Ciel crumbled and broken on the floor,, He slowely leaned down and picked him up. He couldnt seem to comprehend what had just happened. Ciel had actually tried to kill him. He wasnt mad.. Only hurt.. Hed thot Ciel was letting Sebastian get that far because he WANTED to. Not because it was part of the game.. But he hadnt realized Ciel really disliked him that much.

He checked Ciels body over. It was covered in blood and bruises. He gently carried him to the bathroom and turned the warm water on in the bath tub.

"Sebastian Im sorry.. I souldnt have tried something like that. Im so sorry. Dont be mad. Please...I didnt mean too. I swear.." The little lord mumbled his slur of apologies into Sebastians quickly healing neck as he slipped from consiousness.

"Oh Ciel youre so clueless." Sebastian said gently pressing a kiss to Ciels forehead and placing him in the warm water.

so.. sorry about how sucky this ch is.. i was on the bus part of the time i wrote it and half asleep the other time. I have alot of trouble sleeping .. so im often extremely tired.. sorry for the slow upload ive been very busy.. any way.. i love love love your reviews... you tell me should Sebastian be sweet or cruel to Cielu next ch?


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel awoke Lying in Sebastians warm embrace. He felt broken. He was sore and could tell without even opening his eyes that he was covered in bruises. What confused him was that Sebastian was so easily lying there with him. Holding him at that. He gently shook the demon.

"Mmm Ciel..." The older hardly moved.

"Sebastian wake up," The younger shoved him and Sebastian began to stirr."

"Oh... Ciel.. Are you alright? Im sorry. About yesterday.. I got a little carried away and when you..well you know. I just kind of lost it..are you ok?" Ciel blushed a little at the demons concern but nodded..

"Im fine."

Sebastian realesed him and got up. He had contemplated all night. Ciel had cut him like he was some worthless animal at slaughter; like he was some ruthless creature thats existance was only to hurt the one he loved. He highly doubted the boy would ever come to realize how Sebastian felt about him.

Ciel was never open or honest about how he truely felt. It was like he had built a shell around himself so that no one could get to know the reall him. And it frustrated Sebastian. To the point of Brutality. He needed those walls Ciel had built to keep everyone to fall down. The game would do just that. It would break him; cleanse him. Maby make him feel more real. Sebastian did pity the human yes. But Ciel needed to be broken more than anyone he had ever previously met. That was all. Hed forget his feelings for Ciel unless the boy brought them up. He looked at Ciel faking discust.

"Do let me know when your finnaly healed from this situation. Im hungry and I dont wish to drag this game on forever."

Ciel felt his heart die. Sebastian was treating him as if he meant nothing. This seemed to be unuasual for him. It fealt like all hed evr known about the demon was slowely crashing down around him. His safety net was gone. He was hurt and confused. Sebastian had been so sweet before... What had happened? Was it what Ciel had done the evening before?

"Im fine now...Ill play now if you want..."

Sebastian smirked...

"Very good." He jumped into the bed with Ciel and ripped the blankets off of him fiercly thowing them to the side. Ciel winced not sure what to expect. Evidently Sebastian had more than one approach to pure torcher.. Weather it be fear lust or whatever he was planning to do now. He felt Sebastians fangs dig into his neck and cried out in pain. Part of Ciel almost desired Sebastian to do this to him. He was heartbroken and he finnaly knew it. He was hurt but it felt good.

Sebastian looked enraged. He threw Ciel across the room and into a wall. The boy let out a small cry of pain and accepted the huge claws digging into his flesh. He screamed feeling the fangs bite into his shoulder and drag down his chest past his stomach. He was being clawed everywhere. And bitten. It felt as if Sebastian was trying to rip him apart. But he WANTED this. He wanted to beg Sebastian to hurt him more. Anything the demon could want from him. It was all fine.

The demon picked him up and carried him across the room and kicked open the door only to throw him down a flight of stairs and land above him at demon speed. He took another swipe across Ciels face with his claws and grabbed the boy by the ankle dragging him outside into the luxiourious garden.

'God yes Sebastian. Hurt me more...'

The gravel hurt Ciels back as his was drug across it and he winced as he was pulled off the instantly plunged into a fish pond in the garden and held Ciel under water untill there was no air left in the boys lungs and pulled him back up. His smirk was tormenting as he began to scrape his nails across the boys face.

Ciel looked up at him with an expression of total agony. The pain was bad but recieving it from Sebastian was far worse. He kicked and fought back to no avail as Sebastian pushed him underwater agian. Ciel gagged and coughed when Sebastian brought him back up only to punch him and shove him back under.

Eventually Ciel stopped struggling and the 5th time Sebastian brought him back up he held a gasping shivering Ciel to his chest. Ciel whimpered And relaxed a bit knowing the abuse was over and leaned into sebastians warm touch.. But, this time unlike others Sebastian wasnt gental to him after the game. He simply swung Ciel over the edge of the pond and set him on his feet walking beside him with a pissy expression on his face.

Ciel swayed off balance after repeditively being almost drowned. He couldnt understand how Sebastian had been so good to him then acted the way he just did. And why he was acting like he was pissed AFTER the game. As he was trying to understand he suddenly felt dizzy and more off balance and slammed ito Sebastian holding onto the mans white shirt for support.

"Ugg Seeebastian.. I cant.. I... Sorry. I.." He lost consciencness and slid down Sebastians body to the ground and fell with a thud. Sebastian looked at Ciel heartlesslly then shed his stioc mask after Ciel hit the ground. He leant dow and lifted the boy into his arms worriedly. He knew he shouldnt have let Ciel play the game in the condition he was in. And he shouldnt have been so rough with him. Sebastian couldnt take how upset Ciel had looked when Sebastian acted so coldly to him. How his despret effort to stop Sebastian from drowning him had ended in him losing all hope and giving up. Thats when he knew that Ciel wouldnt fight back anymore that day and he pulled him from the water. He remembered the longing look Ciel gave him when he was about to pass out. How he apologized for not being able to stand on his own.

He looked at Ciels unconsious face. He somehow looked broken. Not just his body. But his spirit. He knitted his eyebrows together In worry..

"Ciel Im so sorry." He wasnt going to stop though. He had to play the game right. He didnt want to hurt Ciel.. but he had to. It was the only way for the game to work. He hoped he wouldnt loose him in the prossess...

yup so well...hopefully these ch dont suck too bad. Ik i havent uploaded in forever i promis ill make it up to u with tons of new ch..now.. let me explain myself. A i go to school. B i have homophobic parents who dont know i like this stuff so i have to be alone when i write. The only time that has no risk of my being caught is late at night. But thats the only time i have to read and talk to my friends as well. so im usually too tired to write when im done with that. AHhh and im hhhhooorrrrribal with time managments. so really the only time i have to write is on weekends... anywho... i love ur reviews sorry for not uploading.. and btw the reason sebby doesnt just admitt his love for Ciel and insists on playing this game with him likehe did with all his other victims is because he wants to break Ciel so that he isnt so afraid to open up to sebaaastian..hell feel more free for it trust me..youll see...to my few followers thank you so much i hope i can please you.. sorry for the again short chpters..im working on it i promiss :3 love me for it anyway? pweeez ill be good to you and buy you expensive things and maby we can hold hands in the park in stuff too... lololol.. I kid I kid... a mere joke.. no I am not ur creepy nieghborhood rapist.. just an average girl who loves all the little insane fangirls/boys..


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel awoke dry and clean in his warm bed. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen and he felt utterly alone. He closed his eyes and waited. He wasnt sure how long it was but he eventually heard the door open. He didnt open his eyes. He didnt move he just listened. He heard Sebastian open his cage, walk towards him.. He felt a wieght next to him on the bed and a hand gently rest on his shoulder. Sebastian sighed and looked at Ciel for a moment, then assuming he was asleep got up and mad his way to the baby grand pianno in the room and cracked his nuckles before sitting down on the bench and playing a soft slow romantic melody on it.

Ciel listened to the song and felt his heart speed up. He loved it. It seemed to pull him into it. He felt like every key hit was its very own song. It was something he had to see. he had to see Sebastian play it. He needed it. He opened his eyes slightly and wached the demon play with his eyes closes. Sebastian seemed to lean his whole body into the notes. He could see how the music consumed him as he played. It filled him. Ciel had never seen the demon look so carefree. Relaxed. It made his heart stop.

Silently he shoved the blankets off of him and made his way across the room with Sebastian. He quietly joined the man on the bench and wached his fingers move across the keys in utter bliss. Hed never heard anyone play as beautifully as Sebastian. The song was loving, and painfull. And he could see the raw emotion in the demons face as he played.

Sebastian was to consumed in his music to notice Ciel sitting next to him. It was probably for the best. Had he known Ciel was there he wouldnt have been able to play the way he was. Every not he played was completely and utterly deticated to Ciel. He couldnt tell Ciel how he felt. But the music was his confession. He could tell the world how he felt without anyone knowing the true meaning.. The blissfull sound flooded his senses and he smiled a little as he played.

Ciel suddenly had the undeniable urge to touch the gracefull demon he was in awe of at the moment. He gently reached out and lightly touched Sebastians fingers and up his arms to his shoulder then back down to his hand again. He gently laced there fingers together and looked at sebastian who suddenly fumbled hit a few wrong notes and opened his eyes momentarily shocked.

His eyes softened when he saw Ciel with a look of pure amazement on his face. Sebastian loved it. He wanted to be the only one that could cause that look on Ciels face. He wanted to be the one thing that could truely exite Ciel.

"how did you learn to play like that?" Ciels fascinated voice interupted the demons thoughts and Sebastian shrugged.

"Ive been alive a long time. I guess i just picked it up."

"Sebastian youre amazing... Ive never seen you so passionate about anything!"

"Ciel theres alont you dont know about me."

Ciel looked up into his eyes and a look of sadness overcame him.

"Id like to know you Sebastian.." His red lips parted as he looked up at the demon.

"And Id like for you to know those things." Sebastian spoke the words so sweetly Ciel almost mealted. He couldnt resist. He grabbed Sebastians tie and pulled him down into a sweet desperate kiss.

Pulling away was the hardest thing Sebastian had ever done in his life. He loved the feeling of Ciels lips kissing him. He wanted desperately to kiss him back. To hold him forever and drag him off to his room and make love to him endlessly. But he couldnt. Not now. He needed to restrain himself. And he couldnt do that sitting next to Ciel like that. He quickly pulled away and turned around taking off out of the room.

Ciel was left dumbstuck at the baby grand. He slammed his face down on the keys causing an unsightly coard and covered his head with his arms starting to shake as tears slid down his face.

Sebastian sat outside the door with his face in his hands trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with him. He wanted to walk back in through those doors and gather Ciel up into his arms and kiss him like it was the end of the world. He winced knowing exactly how stupid he was.

He listened quietly as he started to hear small gasps and what sounded like choking coming from the other room. Realization finnaly hit him that it was Ciel crying. He wanted to go in and comfort him. To tell him he didnt reallly want to pull away. To show him how he TRULY felt. Show him that he could make it up to him.

He leaned against the door and stroked the cool wood of its frame.

"Oh Ciel, Surely you must have SOME idea how badly I truely want you." He sighed. "Ciel I love you." He pulled away from the door knowing he wouldnt be heard and went back to his room to lay down and try to think of how to make it up to him.

A few hours passed and Ciel was layinging in bed thinking soley of Sebastian. He wanted to see him. He knew now that there was no denying his want for him. But Sebastian had pushed him away. He didnt even have to kiss him again. Just being close to him was enough.

He Heard the door click open and he looked up. Sebastian looked up slightle dishevelled.

"were playing. Now.

Ciel looked up confused.

"Now? Why?"

"Umm because its the perfect time. were both stressed.. Itll make it even better.." Sebastian tried to find a reasonable answer for him. He naturally assumed Ciel would deny him.

"Okay.." Ciel sat up and stretched still in pain from the last days events. He was still willling to do it though. Hed do anything if it made Sebastian happy. But it didnt make Ciel any less terrified.

Sebastian threw the small boy against the wall and removed a spiked whip from a drawer. Soon the only sounds in the room were that of Ciels girlish screams and that of the whip cracking relentlessly.

'He probably enjoys this. The sick bastard. He wont let me kiss him but whipping me entices him.' Ciel shook his head but willingly stood against the wall Making no attempt to fight back.

Sebastian threw the whip to the ground and ran to Ciel at demon speed, grabbing him by the neck and holding him against the wall. He threw Ciel to the ground and erupted into his true form. Basicly a sexier version of himself with glowing eyes and hornes and wings. He growled at Ciel menecingly and bared his teeth. This was too much for Ciel and he passed out in utter fear and, as if on cue Sebastian changed back into his human for and picked up the bleeding mess that was Ciel and nuzzled him concerned.

Well yeah tht one was longer and it was better than some of them... anyyyy wayyyy. Sebastian honestly thinks he has to break Ciel first to make him feel bett but honestly Ciels perfectly fine being high off sebbychan.. but whatever out lil demon friend is a dumb shit..let us see how far hell take it... Review damn it! i love you :) oh and btw this story IS INDEED SUPPOSE TO SOUND BIPOLAR AND FUCKED UP i love you my little flowers.. now fuck off.. oh wait.. LOVE MEH?


	8. Chapter 8

When Ciel awoke he was slightly confused. He couldnt believe he had actually kissed Sebastian. The deomons pulling away was all but expected but he still couldnt be okay with it. Then Sebastian had randomly come bursting back in. Hed wanted to that pathetic game. God if only Sebastian could whip him a little more. It stung but it had felt so good... He wanted to be hurt. He loved it. It was his own personall drug and something he found that over the years he could always count on. The pain was the only existing thing he knew would never leave him. Emotional or physical. And he didnt care which.

Honestly it couldnt matter really. But would he abandon the pain for a chance to feel good? No. most certainly not. Mainly because there was no garrantee on happieness but he felt there always seemed to be one on pain. He was so tired of feeling nothing at all. So it was ok to feel the pain.. If just to feel SOMETHING .. It was all alright and he didnt mind. He could drown in his own pain and self pity and be happy as a bird who came to sing songs at your window.

He opened his eyes and saw that the big black velvet cutains had been drawn open for the first time since hed come to be here. The room was absolutley flooded with sunlight. It was beautifull. He looked to the door almost expecting Sebastian to burst right on in. But he did nothing of the sort.

For the time Ciel had spent there Sebastian always seemed to come in right after Ciel woke up. It made the boy anticipate him. He relaxed in his bed and waited for the demon. But Sebastian didnt come. After a while a servant had come in with a tray of food. Ciel found this odd because He was used to Sebastian bringing him his food.

"Where is Sebastian" Ciel spoke with the assureing dominence of royalty.

"Mister Michealis had instructed that the servants see to your needs from here on out. From here on out he says youll only be seeing eachother for the game, but for the time being hes instructed me to tell you to become well rested and healed for your next activity." The servant, a you brunnette demon, gave him a sypathetic smile.

"Did he say weather or not I could leave this room."

"He said you may see to whatever curiousities you have throughout the manor." Ciel nodded at his answer curtly.

"Thank you."

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes it will." Ciel wached as the obviously young demon left the room

'That coward. He cant even stand to face me after all hes done to me. No. thats pathetic. Hes such a prick.' Ciels thoughts outwieghed his true feelings. Honestly Ciel craved to see Sebastian again. He wanted it more than anything. And not just to play that stupid game but to spend a little time with the butler hed grown so attatched to over the years.

Within hours he was bored. The manor didnt have much of interest foing on and the servants had blocked off an area of it which Ciel was firmly instructed NOT to go into. He assumed naturaly tha this was Sebastians part of the manor.

With nothing much to do the boy wandered down to a room with a sighn spelling out clearly the word 'library' and entered it. He openly gaped at it for inside there was at least four centuries worth of books collected withing its walls. Not only that but a full 8 rows of what appeared to be Sebastians personnal writings. Naturally curiousity caught him and he drifted into the first of the 8 rows. This seemed to be filled with journals. Probably of Sebastians personallife. Some of them dated all the way back to 12 bc. Honestly it surprised Ciel how much Sebastian cared for writing. He wanted nothing more than to spend the day reading through Sebastians journals. Listen to all the demons thoughts and feelings throughout his life.

Picking up a book from the shelf that was exactly what had planned to do. But. As he attempted to do so he realized that over half of the books were written in different lanuages the first starting with latin. He groaned in an irritated manor and set the book back on the shelf.. He looked around desperately untill he found something promissing. As he opened it he could tell it was written in english. Which was good,but what really interested him was that its seemed to be the shorter version of all the journals he saw put together.

He curiously started flipping through the pages learning more and more about Sebastian as he read. aparently Sebastians life had been riddled with hurt from the untimely death of his parents when he was 6 due to an earthquake to his caretaker dying of an unknown illness when he was 16. From there he had lived as a homeless peasent and slowely fell in love with a writer named exodis. He soon learned his lover was a demon and begged for the curse of immortality. Later as a punishment for turning Sebastian into a demon the ruler of the demon world, Satin, killed exodis and was sent to live with the Faustus family to learn the rules of hell. Sometime after that his 'family' was killed and only him and Claude survived. As the story dragged on even more tradgedy occured. Ciel truly felt bad for the demon. But, along with the tales of Sebastians tragic life, what Ciel really felt was the last parragraph. It stung him like a thousand bees.

_"Unlike everything else in my life that has somehow been ripped away from me, I feel that pain is something as easy to achieve as breathing. The pain I feel is my only friend and I know that Ill never let it go. It swells within my every breath, taking me over, but I dont mind because even that feeling of pain is better than feeling nothing at all."_


	9. Chapter 9

The mansion was silent when Sebastian made his way across his bedroom to the door. It was around 3:00 am and everyone was asleep. It was indeed very late for a human to be awake, but for Sebastian, being awake it this time was only natural. Of course, this was the only time hed be leaving his own private quarters until the game concluded. He wouldnt risk running into Ciel during the day. It was hard enough to act so cruel towards the boy on a regular basis. But seeing him outside of their game made it even more difficult.

Ciels laugh was like music. His smile was the most beautifull thing Sebastian had seen in his entire life. Just listening to Ciel talk was almost painfull for him. He wanted to hold the boy in his arms. To tell him that he would protect him forever. There own pasts were pretty simaler. Both had lost everything important to them. Sebastian wanted to make all that pain dissapear for Ciel. He wanted to show him he could be happy again.\

He slowely made his way through the manion. He didnt have any particular destination in mind, but he was tired of being in his room. He eventually came to Ciels door. He rested his hand upon the thick wood. He wanted to go in. To check on Ciel. Make sure he was alright. But that would make him seem weak.

With a sigh he let his hand fall to his side and made his way to the kitchen. He could use something to do. He didnt really eat human food but he enjoyed cooking, and he definetly had the money to waste on supplies. Without thinking he began pulling out all the supplies he needed to make a huge breakfast. Maby if he didnt eat it someone would.. If not he could always have the servants take it out to some homeless people. It seemed like a fair enough idea. Either way, cooking would keep him distracted from Ciel for at least a few hours.

yes yes ik.. this ones incregilisticly short. I understand. The next chapter will be as well. Please dont hate me ill make up for it i promissss :) an yes i relize incregilisticly isnt a word. Well it is in my book so pfttt to you creativity haters.. love you!


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel felt completely and utterly alone. He figured it would take at least a few days before he truly missed Sebastians presence. He was completely wrong. Laying sprawled out across the bed he kept the lights on knowing he had little to no chance of falling asleep. He needed Sebastian. He wanted the demon with him more than ever. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes trying to fight off the pain that was slowely eating him away.

He had realized Sebastian was everything to him. Even when the demon tortured him; hurt him, he couldnt let him go. Sebastian was the only thing close to a friend that Ciel ever had. He was the one dependable thing in Ciels life. No matter how much pain Ciel faced he could always count on Sebastian to be at his side. The demon wasnt going anywhere. That much at least was obvious. Sebastian had promissed to be at his side untill the end and Ciel trusted him.

Ciel had just faced an entire 24 hours without Sebastian. He feared he would go crazy without him. All he needed was something to calm his nerves. Maby a hot cup of tea would calm him down. He slowely sat up and made his way to the kitchen.

As he made his way down the hallway he could smell the delicious aroma of high class cooking. It didnt surprise him in the least that the servants were already preparing breakfast. After all at his own estate Sebastian had started cooking at close to midnight. Some how the scent of things cooking calmed Ciel. It made the whole situation seem more normal. With a slight hint of a smile he swung open the door to the kitchen and stared shocked at the slim outline of Sebastian.

He felt his lips part slightly as his ex servant turned around. Sebastian seemed just as surprised, if not more to see Ciel. The two stared at eachother for a moment untill Sebastian finnaly broke the silence.

"May I question why youre down here so late Ciel?"

"I- I was just going to get some tea or... a snack or...cake..or something" Ciel blushed not exactly remembering what he had come down for. Sebastian actually looked worried about him.

"If I may say you look a bit stressed my lord..." He cocked his head watching to see what Ciels answer would be.

"I... just... couldnt get to sleep."

"I see.. May I ask whats bothering you?" The concern in Sebastians eyes was almost enough to kill Ciel.

"Ahh...Its not your problem Sebastian.. Why are you down here so late?"

"Cooking is very relaxing for me."

"May I ask whats bothering YOU then?"

"Ah my lord, you probably dont want to know the real answer to that."

"Sebastian..." Ciel looked down. He wished he could know what was going on in the demons head. Maby be he could actually understand all of those little riddles Sebastian so often spoke in. Hed relied on the man for years... But it seemed, whenever Sebastian was upset Ciel either ignored it or couldnt figure out what he meant.

Sebastian took a step closer snapping Ciel out of his self induced trance. He had a worried expression on his face.

"My lord is something wrong"

Ciel blushed at how close Sebastians face was to his own and stopped. Sebastian looked so worried. So obviously displeased.. Ciel couldnt take it. If Sebastian said one more word hed snapp and try to kiss him again.

Sebastian gently reached out to touch the boys face. He really was worried about the poor thing. Ciel was staring at him like a dear in headlights. What worried him more that that though was when he saw Ciel flinch at his touch

"Ciel are you okay?" He leaned closer to the boys face not sure if he could really get his attention. Ciel seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head violently then took off running back to his room.

Sebastian would have been lying had he told anyone he hadnt considered going after the boy. He certainly did want to. But he stayed back for principals sake. He would regret this more than anything later.

Soorrrrryyyy I feel like this past couple chapters were really bad but Ill make up for it with the chapters soon to come..I had to go over some really stupid stuff in order to get to the good stuff.. youll see. Plz dont give up on me justtt yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel shut the door behind him and fell to the floor in a sobbing mess. Was it really that difficult for the universe to let him be happy just once? All he wanted was Sebastian. The demon was the only thing Ciel could THINK of. Even if he DID win the game hed rather die than live the rest of his life away from Sebastian. But he DIDNT want to die now. He wanted to be alive for Sebastian. He wanted Sebastian to be the one to wach him take his last breath. He wanted Sebastian by his side until that moment. A world without the demon wasnt a world worth living in. Still. Hed stay strong and bold. He knew those were the things Sebastian liked about him.

He dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands and tried to slow his breathing before he passed out. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Ciel felt fragile. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself and slowely, shakily, got back to his feet and opened his eyes to walk back to his own bed. The pillows were so soft against his face and they smelled exactly like Sebastian. It shouldnt have surprised him seeing as Sebastian lived in the manor and had probably been in the room a million times but still Ciel felt like he was drowning in the mans scent. To say he loved it would be and understatement. He curled himself around one of the pillpw and closed his eyes again taking in the gorgeous scent.

It calmed him. He imagined Sebastian there with him. Holding him. Telling him how everything would soon work out. He let these images carry him into the warm inviting abyss of sleep. Yet of course, when Ciel awoke. He knew Sebastian would not in fact be there.

sebbys pov?

He watched the boy take of running and bit his lip trying to hold back from going after him, trying to comfort him. He waited untill the door shut and leaned against it trying to listen to anything Ciel might say. He could here the boy Crying. It ripped him apart. But of course he WAS doing all of this for a purpose right? It would be ridiculouse to go back on it now..

He waited untill he was absolutlely certain CIel was asleep and quietly opened the door and layed next to Ciel. He wanted to be there for the boy more than anything. Yet.. There was the part of him that said what he was doing was for the best and he trusted those insticts. He silently reached across the bed and wiped the tears from Ciels still damp face.

"hmmm Sebastian..." Ciel sniffled and tensed in his sleep tears slowly sliding down his face again. "I love you."

Sebastian half smiled and kissed Ciels forhead then stood.

"I would not say such things if I were you my prince."

With that he stood and left and didnt return for 4 days.

review? please? love me? lol do what you want whatever...


	12. Chapter 12

Over the 4 days that Sebastian was gone Ciel had driven himself crazy with want. He missed his butler horribly. He could hardly eat, sleeping was neer impossibal, and he found himself staring at the clock for hours on end. Being without Sebastian was almost eating him alive. He hated it. He wished Sebastian would come play the game. Even that was better than being without him.

It was during one of his moments of obsession with the clock that Sebastian finnaly DID walk in. Ciel wasnt sure what to say anymore. When Sebastian had been his butler he always had something to say.. But now the fight seemed lost. He didnt care anymore. Hed be content with death.

Sebastian seemed almost sickeningly cheery when he walked in. But that good feeling that came from knowing hed be seeing Ciel soon vanished when he saw the actual affects of what being gone for so long had done to Ciel. The boy looked like hed been sick for months. He truly looked awefull. The light in his eyes was gone. That fire inside of him that Sebastian had been so proud of was burnt out. Ciel gazed up at him, eyes filled with regret.

"Im sorry for kissing you Sebastian. Please dont hate me. You dont have to stop talking to me Ill be good I promis.."

Sebastian was utterly confused. Shouldnt HE be the one apologizing? What on earth had Ciel done? With a sigh he decided to continue what he had started.

"Well Ciel, Im sure you know why Im here."

The boy nodded and sat up opening his arms wide.

"Im ready when you are Sebastian, do whatever you want."

Sebastian immediatly lunged into Ciels open arms, pinning him down against the bed and sinking his fangs deep into the boys neck. His blood tasted heavenly. Though, knowing how absolutely amazing Ciels blood was didnt change the fact that he couldnt take the boys soul. He honestly couldnt bring himslelf to do it. He loved Ciel far to much to end him forever. And, with that thought he realized Ciel wasnt fighting back at all. He was just simply laying there. Limp. Useless.

Worry for him was what made the demon pull back. Ciel was laying there, neck now bleeding from what Sebastian had done, staring at the Cieling. The emotion on Ciels face was unreadable. But the silent tears streaming down his face said it all. For anyone who knows children they know that when a child is crying without making noise something is seriously wrong. And thats exactly what Ciel was doing.

He looked at Sebastian mildly confused.

` "Oh.. Sebastian why did you stop?" His voice was weak. Strained from days of crying.

"Ciel are you..alright."

"You win Sebastian." Ciel smiled painfully.

"What?"

" You said the game was over when one of us broke. You broke me." Sebastian hated that fake smile. That fake smile with so much reall agony behind it. "Im happy really.. Happy for you Sebastian. You can have my soul now.. Thats what you wanted right?"

Sebastian slowely shook his head. He didnt really want that from Ciel anymore.

"No Ciel... No.. I want you to live." Sebastian scooped the boy up in his arms and cradled him.

"No. Sebastian please I want you to have it. I want you to kill me. Please I want to die. You can have anything you want. You can have my mansion the company I dont care just please kill me."

Ciels tears were coming more steadily now. It broke Sebastians heart.

"No Ciel I wont kill you. I love you." He laced his fingers through Ciels hair and kissed him gently. But Ciel was already gone. He looked up at Sebastian and whimpered.

"Please.." It came out as more of a broken whisper. "Take it its yours my love.. Its what you wanted right?"

Sebastian shook his head in denial. He didnt want it. Not anymore. All he wanted was Ciel. But Ciel wanted this. And Sebastian wanted to make Ciel happy.

"close your eyes Ciel." Sebastians words shook and the human obeyed. The demon pressed their lips together for the last time in Ciels human lifetime.

Ohhhhhh im soooo mean.. not to worry Ciels gunna live alright *SPOILER ALERT!* Sebastian merely makes him into a demon. Anywhooooooo... Keep reading.. I promissed you yaoi and I swear on my life there will be some but hang in there bc the story lline is more important than the smut.. Now if you askk very politely maby Ill do a smutty one shot just for you ^.^ ohh and sorry about my slow uploads on both stories... Im gunna try to get the other one up to speed with this one soon.. so look forward to alot mor ch on tht..


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian felt the boy go limp in his arms. If he hadnt done this he was almost sure Ciel would have killed himself. He hated seeing Ciel so upset. The point of the game had been to make Ciel want to talk to him. But now the demon could see how hurt Ciel really was. He knew it was his own fault and he felt horribal for it. He gingerly scooped Ciels limp body up into his arms and carried him to the bed.

Sebastian had never regretted anything more in his life. Ciel was the most important person in his entire world. He would NOT loose him. Not ever. Ciel was worth too much. He was the picture of beauty. He shouldnt have needed Sebastian to tell him that. Sebastian would fix the heart he broke. Hed never give up Ciel. Come hell or high water. He would always be at his side.

He watched the boys transformation. Everything was inhanced. He was even more beautifull if that was possibal. His blue hair seemed bluer; shinier. His skin seemed paler.. His hip bones protruded a bit more.

Sebastian truely couldnt help but stare. He was anything but shallow, yet still his self control failed him and he gently let his fingertips brush along the contours of is loves body. He was delicious; perfect. He wanted Ciel to know how gorgeous he was.

He leaned down smiling softly and touched Ciels face. The younger stirred but didnt wake up. He knew Ciel would likely be asleep for a long time and kissed his forhead.

"Ciel Im going to be here with you when you wake up. Just watch." Sebastian was glad that Ciel wouldd soon be a demon. It meant that hed have no need to worry about the boys death. Ciel would be unkillable. Considering the boys luck that was probably for the best. He was of course upset that Ciel was so hurt but he would stay by Ciels side forever. He didnt care how broken the boy might be. Hed try his vervy best to improve Ciels mood. Make his loove happy again. Hed honestly do anything.

yup. Its short ik. leave me alone im trying damnit!


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel kept his eyes closed. He figured opening them would be pointless since he was now in the belly of a demon. Still, he was dissapointed by the fact that he was conscience. He didnt want to think about what happened. Either way. He was glad he could finnaly satisfy Sebastian. He was to energized to sit still but he was trying for Sebastians sake. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his demons stomach. Soon enough he couldnt take it anymore and started to figit a little.

"Ciel, are you awake?" Sebastian leaned across the bed to his sleeping lover. Ciels blood red eyes snapped open.

When the boy found that Sebastian had not in fact eaten him, yet HAD turned him into a demon, he was upset to say in the least. In all truth it killed him. He had wanted it to be over. At least if Sebastian hadnt turned him into a demon hed have a chance at taking his own life. He didnt want to exist in a world where Sebastians goal in life was to hurt him. The younger had wanted so badly to die, and to please Sebastian. He let go of his mind. He felt .

The demonling met Sebastians gaze for a split secont before returning to his plain dead look. He didnt want to speak. Speaking would cause him to think. Thinking would cause him pain.

"Ciel please... just say something..." Sebastian was desperate.

Ciel looked into the demons eyes. He was filled with anguish. He couldnt look at Sebastian without the pain threatening to rip him apart from the inside. He felt Sebastian scoop him up into his arms. He nuzzled his face into Ciels neck.

"Ciel... Please... come on.."

Ciel blinked and rested his head on Sebastians shoulder exausted. He was so overwealmed with grief that it was literaly draining the life out of him. Sebastian pressed his lips to ciels neck warmly then pulled away to see Ciels face.

Ciels expression was heartbreaking. He couldnt help but hate it. The older demon reached out to touch his loves face. The younger turned his face away hesitantly. He couldnt bare Sebastian acting so gental. He knew the demon would never care for him. He hated himself for not being enough for him.

That was how Ciel had awoken. That had been 6 months ago and the boy still wouldnt talk eat or sleep. He hardly showed emotion at all. Sebastian had started to think the little earl would never come around.

Sebastian furrowed his brows and thought for a moment. That was unusual. Most demons had no self control around food for the first year of their lives. Ciel would need a soul in his system as soon as possibal. Sebastian knew it was only a matter of time before Ciel would die of hunger. Food was so much more important for new borns.

He Held his limp young master closer and called in a servent and after a very short conversation ordered him to bring back "something" for Ciel to eat. Sebastian sighed after the servant left.

"Ciel hunny are you okay?" He cradled Ciel in his arms and sighed unsure. The boy looked into the other demons eyes with a pained expression and turned his face away as not to make eye contact with him anylonger "Ciel are you mad at me for not killing you?"

Ciel had to think about it... He was upset.. Not so much by the fact that Sebastian had to kill him though.. More by the fact that Sebastian didnt want him. Reluctantly he shook his head.

Only minutes later the servant was back with some unfortunet human. The other demon bowed respectfully to Sebastian and left without a word. The human was quite obviously unconscious. Sebastian was thankfull for this. He wasnt sure how Ciel would do if the poor creature tried to beg for his life.

The elder demon smiled at Ciel.

"you should eat."

The younger shook his head slowly.

"Arent you hungry Ciel?"

The demonling nodded.

"Then please eat. If you dont eat youll die of starvation and I wont have that happening on my watch."

Ciel shook his head. Hours passed. Sebastian tried his hardest to convince Ciel to eat but the demonling wouldnt budge. Ciel WANTED to starve to death.

Thinking for a moment Sebastian swallowed the soul and pressed his lips to Ciels. Maby if he gently coaxed the boy like this hed take it. The butler had no such luck, but, for the first time in months Ciel did something other than stare.

Gently. Okay not so much him trying to be gental but he was so weak there wasnt really much he could about his to put force behind him, He pressed his palms to Sebastians chest and pushed him away. Sebastian disconected there lips and looked at Ciel expectantly.

"P please Sebastian.. Dont.. I dont want it.. I want to be left alone.. I want to be dead.. Let me die please Sebastian please... Ill never ask you for anything again but please just this."

Sebastian was hurt. Could it be Ciel hated him that much? The elder demon had done so much to try to prove to his love that he did in fact mean something to him. Hed stayed up everynight with the boy constantly worrying over him. He couldnt bear to see Ciel get hurt.

"Ciel you beautiful idiot! No I wont let you die! Are you insane!? You have to rather kill myself than wach you suffer."

Ciel visibly winced at the idea and let his eyes fall shut.

"Please Sebastian..."

The demon stared down at him guilt ridden. This was his fault and he knew it. If he hadnt suggested that damn game Ciel would be his right now.

"Ciel Im so sorry." His apology was not only for everything that haad happened but also for what he was about to do. He slammed back into the demonling and pressed there lips together. He wouldnt allow Ciel to just die. He needed him. Ciel whimpered at his butlers rough behavior and fought to pull away as Sebastian practicly shoved the soul downt his throte. In the end Sebastian was to strong for him and Ciel was forced to swallow. When Sebastian pulled away the boy curled into a ball and let tears silently run down his face. He hated life. He hated himself. It was his fault for not being good enough for the demon. He should have known better.

Sebastian held him close letting the boy cry as much as he needed. He wanted Ciel to be okay again. Hed do anything to have the boys trust again.

"Please Ciel...dont cry... Im sorry.. I cant watch you do this to yourself anymore. You need to stop hurting yourself."

"Why do you care Sebastian. Why cant you stop torturing me. I dont want to live anymore... Why do you force me to... Cant you see Ive given up?" Ciels voice came out broken

"Ciel Im so sorry..I never should have hurt you like that. I wish I could just take it back."

Ciel looked up at him and burried his fingers in Sebastians hair.

"Please just kill me Sebastian. Please.. I cant do this anymore." Ciel was desperate.

"Ciel I cant." Ciel burried his face into Sebastians chest silently sobbing.

"Please Sebastian..."

Sebastian hugged Ciels small fragile body tightly to himself and bit his lip. He hated seeing Ciel so miserable.

"Ciel Im so unbelievably sorry..."

ok ok so this ch took forever... the first time i wrote it i fell asleep and wrote half in mysleep. the next time i started it i was again half asleep. when i went back to edit it it was even worse... it made nooo sense i didnt even understand what i meant it was like some illiterate rambling..i tried to fix it as best as i could...plz forgive me for anymistakes...hopefully none of my other ch are like tht *mentaly dies*


	15. Chapter 15

A million forgotten emotions came rushing back to Ciel. Why couldnt Sebastian just let him go? The pain was flooding his senses. He remembered all the pain Sebastian had caused him. He knew it was his own fault. How could he expect a demon to love him. If Sebastian had eaten his soul he would at least mean SOMETHING to him, even if he was just a meal. He wanted Sebastian to be happy and he knew that without an accesibal soul he could never do that. But then why had Sebastian made him a demon? He couldnt find an answer. He was hurt and confused and the was Sebastian was being so sweet to him wasnt helping. He had begged Sebastian for death but the demon wouldnt do it. Ciel couldnt understand why a demon who wanted so badly to hurt him wouldnt kill him. Sebastian was apologizing to no end. But what was he apologizing for? Why did he care? The demon pulled him into a tight hug and apologized yet felt odly comforted by the embrace. As upset as he was, just having Sebastian hold him like this made him feel a little better. He relaxed into his demons arms and whimpered into his neck.

Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciels hair. Had he really hurt his love THIS badly? He felt horribal. He felt Ciels small arms wrap around his neck and held him a little closer. He could feel Ciels tears hitting his shoulder. He wanted so badly to erase all of Ciels pain.

"Ciel... Can you forgive me for hurting you like that." If Ciel didnt forgive him he wasnt sure how he could ever forgive himself.

Ciel pulled back a little to look the older in the eyes.

"Sebastian why do you care. You hate me right?"

"Ciel I never said I hated you."

"You didnt have to say it Sebastian. It was aparent enough the way you through me into walls and tried to kill me."

Sebastian winced at Ciels words. He hadnt meant any of those things. He loveed Ciel more than life. He was silent. He couldnt remember why he had tried so hard to hurt Ciel.. Yet he had. And he knew he was the reason for his loves distress.

Not hearing an answer Ciel nodded and pulled away from him.

"Thats what I thought. You dont care so leave me alone." He turned away from Sebastian and layed back in bed. He wasnt mad at Sebastian. He wanted the demon to love him. To be sweet to him because he WANTED to. Not because he took pity on him.

Without another word Sebastian stood and left the the room.

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Will you call me if you need me?"

"Yes."

Sebastian nodded and closed the door. He frowned and sighed deeply... If only he could find a way to show Ciel he meant his apology,

Inside the room Ciel screamed into his pillow. He felt like an idiot. He should have just told Sebastian how he felt.. Leaving the other demon to guess at his emotions probably wasnt his best idea. But, it was already couldnt turn back on his decision. Without knowing what else to do he picked up a book and began to read. And this is how he spent his time for the next 6 months. Just reading. He finnished most of the books in Sebastians library.. Or at least the ones that were in english... And soon with nothing left to read or do he grew frustrated. He had used reading as a way to stop thinking about Sebastian and with that gone he wasnt sure how to get the man off his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

After 5 days of havingnothingto do Ciel had driven himself insane. He couldnt think of anything but Sebastian. he wanted so badly to see him. He couldnt sleep. He was a demon after all. He spent all 24 hours of the day thinking of him. He was obsessed...

He slammed his fist into a bookshelf in frustration. It collapsed onto the floor and he screamed angrily and began shoving anything he could find off of any flat surface available. It felt so good. He broke all the dressers. He threw the desk across the room. He flipped the bed over. He sobbed in frustration as he destroyed the room. He knew it wouldnt solve anything but he couldnt help it. He needed the release.

He was to enraged to hear the shattering and splintering of wood. Even If he had he wouldnt have cared. He suddenly needed to destroy every thing.

Finnaly he stopped and eyed the room. It was a disaster and he didnt feel any better... With a sigh he sat down on the floor and hugged his knees... He wanted Sebastian to hold him. To tell him everything would be alright. Was that so much to ask? He didnt care about pride anymore. He just wanted to see him.

"Sebastian... please come..." He whimpered and burried his face into his knees. He knew Sebastian would come if he called. He never had anyreason to doubt in his abilities.

He heard the door open and looked up. Sebastian was dressed completely in white. He was beautifull. Ciel could tell by his eyes how concerned he was.

Upon seeing Ciel on the floor surrounded by a room of broken wood Sebastian froze. He wasnt sure how to approach him.

"S-Sebastian? Im sorry... I didnt mean to make such a mess.. Please dont be mad." Ciel looked up with tears in his eyes. He missed Sebastian.

Sebastian could see the deep sorrow in Ciels eyes and made his way through the reckage and held his hand out to Ciel who graciously took hold and gasped as Sebastian yanked his small body up and crashed against him. Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and the boy relaxed and clung to him.

"Sebastian..Im sorry Ill clean it up I promis.." Sebastian eyed his little love. Ciel looked so desperate. It was obvious he meant more than what he was saying. Ciels eyes begged Sebastian to understand there reall meaning.

"Ciel it ok. Ill take care of everything" Sebastian gave him a reassuring smile and Ciel stared at him in wonder.

"But what if you get tired of cleaning up my mistakes?"

"Ciel if it has anything to do with you I can promiss Ill never get tired of it." Ciel blushed profusely.

"Thank you Sebastian." The ex butler leaneddown and captured Ciels lips with his own.

Ciel moaned into his lips and tangled his fingers into Sebastians hair. He finaly had him. Sebastian finnaly belonged him. He leaned into the kiss trying to soak up as much of his loves scent as possibal. Sebastian pulled away and looked into the youngers eyes

"Sebastian.." Ciel looked at him slightly dazed and pulled him down for another kiss. Their lips crashed together and Ciel bit his lip teasingly.

Ciel wanted all of him. Right there...If he hadnt been so destructive maby he would still have a bed. He chuckled to himself.. No. Sebastian was a demon. One could only assume how much of a beast he was in bed. It went without saying that they would have broken it anway.

Ciels mind snapped back to reality as he was practicly thrown into the wall. He wrapped his legs around Sebastians waist and tossed his head back eroticly.

"Sebastiaaann... Take me." He shiverd when the demon began to suck on his neck. He was already hard. He bit his lip and began grinding on Sebastian in hopes of relieving some of the pressure he felt in that region of his body.

Sebastian unbuttoned Ciels blue cotton shirt and carefully slid it off the boys shoulder. The boys skin was simply edibal. Pale, creemy, tempting. Sebastian wanted to devour him and he could tell by the way Ciel lidded his eyes that he wasnt going to be putting up much of a fight. He moaned when Ciel slid one tiny hand into his pants and grabbed his cock confidently.

Ciel bit down on his neck and licked up to Sebastians ear then leaned close enough for his lips to brush against the shell.

"Take them off Sebastian." The demon obeyed and let his pants hit the floor. Ciel smirked and slid both hands under Sebastians shirt gently lifting it off him. "Sebastian.. Dont hold back." He smirked and pressed his lips to the older demons and undid his own pants shuffling them off and letting them hit the ground. He could feel how hard Sebastian was. He grabbed the elders dick and rubbed the lenth of it curiosly. He wanted to know how Sebastian would respond.

The demon moaned in responce and bucked his hips into Ciels hands. The younger shook his head in response.

"No no Sebastian. Be patient with me.." Ciel removed his hand and wrapped his arms once again around Sebastians neck, braced himself, and impaled himself on Sebastians massive dick. The pain was unbearable and he cried out, digging his nails into the soft flesh of Sebastians back.

Sebastian bit his lip and tried to fight his instict to start wildly thrusting into his writhing lover. He knew Ciel was in pain and he wouldnt allow himself to so much as breath untill Ciel gave him the okay.

Ciel breathed heavily into Sebastians ear and slowely relaxed. The pain was subsiding, but any movement was still painfull. He tried to steady his breathing and he stroked Sebastians chest loveingly as he waited for the pain to completely vanish.

After what seemed like forever Ciel rolled his hips and moaned.

"Sebastian! God! Please move!" He worked his hips trying to creat more friction between them and Sebastian powerfully thrust into him. Ciel Bit his neck in a failed attempt to keep a moan from escaping his lips. This was all the encouragement Sebastian needed. He thrust into him faster and faster holding back moans as Ciel dug nails and teeth into him.

Ciel screamed out for His lover and was answered by powerfull thrusts in return.

"Yes Sebastian!" Ciel groaned and met his thrusts. His eyes flashed red to blue and his fangs grew. He bit into Sebastian and unknowingly dug his fangs deep into his lovers chest.

Sebastian groaned in pleasure and pounded Ciel harder. He could feel he was neering completion and with one final thrust he came deep inside the boy he had learned to love so long ago.

Ciel Threw his head back and screamed out one last time before cumming all over Sebastian and himself.

"Sebastian.. I love you" He whispered gentaly as Sebastian pulled out of him. Sebastian whispered a faint "I love you too" And Ciel passed out in his arms.

It was the first time Ciel had slept since he was made a demon and Sebastian was happy to take the little lord to his own room for some well deserved rest. In the morning theyed talk more about what had happened, but untill then they were content spending the night wrapped up in eachothers embrace.

Review if you want more chapters. I have an idea for a new story and i could write more to this but im not sure its nessescary. Tell me what you think... Anyhow.. I think this ch ended up being kinda soap opera ish... OOOOHHHHHHHH AND BTW i believe jeffree star wants you all to learn to contour your eyeshadow... i mean hes right in many aspects.. some of you chicks are like eyeshadow sluts.. It dont matter what the eyeshadow looks like or how its Supposed to be applied.. Nope ya just slap it on there like some cheap whore...ANNNNYYY WAYYYYYYY LEARN TO CONTOUR BITCH! i figured it out and I swear its the greatest achievementof my life * le wants to go to cosmatology school* :p


	17. Chapter 17

Ciel awoke and for the first time in a long time he felt good. The steady breathing beside him alerted him that Sebastian was indeed still asleep. He smiled slightly to himself and stroked the other demons face gently. His skin was so smoothe and perfect. His hair was so soft. His eyes glowed slightly beneath closed lids and Ciel blushed. How could he be so lucky? He connected their lips in a soft kiss and snuggled closer too him.

"Sebastian I love you."

He was still confused as to why Sebastian had hurt him but at the moment he was perfectly happy just snuggling up to his lover. He was blissfully happy and he wasnt going to ruin that feeling now when he felt his life had only just begun. No one could make him feel the way Sebastian did and he loved it.

He layed there in Sebastians arms for hours before the other woke up. He didnt mind. Just being neer Sebastian was enough to make him want to expload with happieness like some preppy teenage girl.

"Ciel?" The younger looked up immediatly and smiled at Sebastians groggy expression. Sebastian chuckled and looked into those blue eyes, filled with happieness. "You know I love you." He placed a gentle kiss on his lovers lips and sat up stretching and wholeheartedly laughed when Ciel pounced on his back, kissing all over his neck and shoulder. The younger hugged him tightly and Sebastian could here the smile in his voice.

"I love you too you cat obsessed moron!" Sebastian blushed at his lovers words and pinned him down onto the bed earning a giggle from his exited lovers lips. "What are you going to do to me you beast?" Ciel attacked Sebastians lips with his own.

Sebastian ran his tounge along Ciel bottom lip and blushed hearing an exited moan spill from Ciels lips. He wanted to devour the boy right there and judging by the way Ciel was already clawing at his back he wanted it as well.

Ciel opened his mouth obiediently for Sebastian and hummed happily as his lovers hot muscle fought for dominence with his own. He wanted more of this bliss. He pulled Sebastians body closer and grabbed his lovers massive cock, instantly bringing it to life. Sebastian groaned in responce and clawed at his lovers waist.

Ciel blushed and threw Sebastians shirt off of him.

"Sebastian you havnt taken my soul, does that mean the contract is still in place?" Ciel whispered to him quietly. Sebastian looked up at his master in mild confusion.

"Yes I suppose but I dont see what that has to do with an-" he was cut off by one of Ciels fingers meant to hush him.

"Then I order you to fuck me like the wild animal I know you are." Before the words even left his lips Ciel felt himself being thrown on the ground and stripped. He moaned happily and stuck his perfectly round ass up in the air hoping to entice his lover to devour it. He could hear the rip of fine fabric as Sebastian ripped his own clothes off.

Without warning Sebastian shoved himself in causing Ciel to dig his claws into the floor boards. They cut through the wood like paper and Ciel soon remembered he needed to learn to contain his newfound strenth. He rolled his hips and begged Sebastian to move.

The demon quickly obliged and began thrusting in and out rapidly, leaving Ciels mouth to hang open in a silent scream of pleasure. Both of their eyes shifted back and forth between red and their normal colour as lust overtook them.

Both hit their climax at the same time and Sebastian pulled out of him then quickly pulled his tiny, exausted lover on top of him. They layed there like that for several minutes before Ciel spoke.

"Sebastian? Why did you torture me like that?" Ciel bit his lip and waited for his grimaced.

"I did it.. Because.. I thought the reason we werent close was because your pride was in the way.. And I thought that hurting you would fix that.. And youd learn to love me becuase of it."

Ciels eyes softened.

"You.. HAD to hurt me?" He felt so insecure... he needed Sebastians embrace and was relieved when his love caught on. The demon pulled him closer and held him.

"It was the only solution I could come up with at the time..." The last thing Sebastian wanted to do was upset his little love.

"Sebastian.. I was so stupid in love with you.. I would have done anything you asked.. I wanted you more than you could ever imagine."

"Ciel Im sorry. I wish I would have known better.. It was my fault for upsetting you.." Ciel pressed an urgent kiss to Sebastians lips.

"Its okay Sebastian... Im fine now. I love you so much... just Promis youll never leave.

"I promis my love." Ciel snuggled perfectly content and let Sebastian stroke his hair while they were both gently lulled to sleep by the sound of their own breathing. Both, perfectly in love.

Im sorryy im off schedual ik... and i didnt even upload very much of annything.. and my writings off. forgive me please im stressed... theres a lot of drama with my personal life and i prey all goes well... but really i dont control anyones actions.. so please dont hate me if im late on my next few uploads... i believe this fic shall be 25 ch long... as for the appocolyptic one, its still a work in progress but im starting a new one... requests would be nice... i love hearing other ppls ideas..


	18. Chapter 18

Ciel murmered into Sebastians chest as he slept. It had been a 6 months since his love had found him sad and broken in his completly destroyed bedroom. Yet somehow, all of that pain seemed to be forgotten. Ciel was happy for once in his life. He was learning to love being a demon as well. His senses were all better, especially since he started eating again. He felt he could finnaly keep up with his lovers movements. He could see more, hear more, FEEL more, and it was Sebastian who helped him discover all these things one by one. He was learning to control his strenth but he occasionally still broke things (mainly during rough sex with his lover.)

Sebastian smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Ciel would want tea as soon as he woke up and he carefully slid away from his lover to prepare it. It would have been simple enough to have one of his other servants prepare it and bring it in, but Ciel seemed to enjoy things more when they came directly from Sebastian. It was the small things like this that made their relationship stronger.

He opened the kitchen door and was greeted by the smiles of the households other demons. Sebastian had always found that maintaining a close relationship with his employees kept a houshold running smoother and he prided himself in being the best boss as he could be. His servants, in turn were supportive of his and Ciels relationship.

They handed him a tea pot and some loose leaf and moved out of his way. He happily placed the leaves in a fabric bag and boiled them in water. After pouring a cup of it for his lover he added the precise amount of sugar he knew Ciel would want and headed off to his room.

When he finnaly returned Ciel was already awake and propped up against the headboard. He gave Sebastian a groggy smile and was pleased when his lover handed him a steeming cup of tea.

Ciel loved mornings like these. He wouldnt trade them for anything. If he could spend the rest ofhis life this way he surely would. As it was he could never picture his life without Sebastian.

He had lived through the death of his parents, his aunt.. He had been the queens gaurd dog for many years and he finnaly did get his revenge. It was sweet and wonderfull but it didnt satisfye him. Revenge wouldnt bring the people he loved back from the dead, but somehow his everloyal butler made it okay. It wasnt just Sebastians service that Ciel loved though. Obviously. Hed found his soul mate. The person he hoped to spend forever with. He was glad it was Sebastian.

"Sebastian? What is our schedual like today hmm?" He smiled up at his love and died a little inside at the light in Sebastians eyes when he was adressed.

"We have absolutly nothing planned my love. But it is Valentines day, I figured we could do something special..." Ciel simply nodded...

"Lets through a party.. I could have grell dress me.. He is good with those things. Besides everyone else in london is supposed to think Im dead.

"You really have to tell him where I live?" Sebastian was slightly aposed to the idea of Grell being anywhere near his lover or his home.

"Sebastian, your jealousy wont be nessescary.. Id never go for anyone..like...that..." Ciel knew his love all too well. However, as stated in the contract, if Ciel wanted a party, hed get one.. And that is exactly what Sebastian planned to do.

Grell was called. Arangements were made.


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel viewed himself in the mirror. He hated that blasted corset with a passion, but, as he remembered all too well, Sebastian had enjoyed seeing him in it the last time he had been forced to wear such a petty artical of clothing.

"Ciel you look simply dashing! Im not sure how bassy chan could ever take his eyes off you!" The reaper, drenched in red had been called to dress Ciel for the evening... And Ciel was loving it... The reaper, though he hated Ciel.. Mainly because the boy "stole his man" Had taken his time to pick out an outfit sure to give Sebastian chills.

Thats all Ciel had wanted. To thrill Sebastian.. To have the demon wanting him all night.. And then maby, just maby a little extra.. As a treat for Sebastians suffering through yet another night of Ciels cruel toruring.. Whatever one could call such torure. The two were simply lusting for eachother constantly... Ciel could feel himself being set aflame whenever Sebastians eyes met him own. Those crimson rubies bore into him; made him mealt. He wanted to pass out just thinking about it.. The way his lovers gental gaze seemed to carress his entire being. The look of pure want in his butlers eyes...

Yet here Ciel found himself, In his bedroom, over analizing every aspect of himself. The corset, slim, black andred lace... Was it too obsene? Grell had said there was no such thing when love was involved. Ciel had however always believed Grell was a lunitic... Were his leather strung up booty shorts possibly too revealing... Were his legs too thin? Was he too weak? Was he beatifull enoughto be Sebastians? Were his thigh high socks too kinky?

All of these insecurities faded as the boy, Clicking his heals as he made his way to Sebastians eccentric dining hall, entered the room to be greeted by a face of pure lust on his lovers face. No doubt the demon was fantasizing on all the horribal things he could do to Ciel later..

Ciel found it hard to think strait. He had to keep to Grells plan of attack. The idiot grim reaper had been right so far.. Hed mostl likely always be right about things such as this. So ciel would carry on.

Another demon approached and instantly took Ciel by the hand. This had been planned. Ciel took a deep breath. The act should go smoothly.

"Care to dance my lovely flower" the other breathed into his ear and Ciel shivered in false delight. He nodded slightly and allowed the other to pull him close.

Sebastian wached on in jealousy as the reasonably attractive demon led Ciel around the room, shamelessly flirting. Ciel didnt mind.. You see demons go through heat fazes. Its really no big deal, however Ciel never would have agreed to this plan if he hadnt been in heat. He wanted Sebastian jealous. Hed take Ciel harder if he was jealous. Thered be more passion;fire in what Sebastian gave to him.

He flirted right along with the other and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensual kisses to his neck the other demon was giving. It was when he began to be licked that the pleasure really flooded through him. Until that point he had been able to play the part perfectly.

Sebastian by now was absolutly fuming. Ciel had come in dressed so provacitively. He was bait. This OTHER demon had so rudely walzed right up to him and began partaking in such things with HIS lover. He listened to the moans and whimpers from his love and was growing increasingly irritated with the both of them.

Grell smirked and walked casually to Ciels side.

"Ciel you mean little kitten.. your doing so well.. care for a treat?" The boy opened his eyes halfway in time to see grell bringing a popsicle to his lips. He quickly took it into his mouth and moaned around it as the other demon continued his work.

Sebastian was going mad. He wanted to kill the creep attached to HIS boyfriend. Yet, he was also hurt that Ciel would do such things. That was untill the other male startedto nibble on Ciels delicate and sensitive skin.

The boy gasped and cried out. A sudden wave of intense pleasure rushing through his body. As if it had been injected into his heart.

"Hmmnnn Sebastiannn" His head fell back and his mouth opened slightly as he continued "Sebastian...god..yes.. Sebastiannn" He felt himself becoming stiff and relished in the idea of this man being Sebastian instead of whoever the hell he really was.. He was completely unaware that he was currently moaning out his lovers name.

That was when Sebastian relized what was truely happening. His lover wanted his attention..And he did a damn good job of getting it. The popsicle slipped from Ciels lips and was replaced by Sebastians. He felt the sudden loss of the crude male in front of him in replacement of Sebastians gental teasing hands. His eyes never opened. He could tell just by the feeling exactly who it was and he was relishing in the feeling.

Sebastian was like a god to him.

"Good god Sebastian take me!" He threw his small body into that of his lovers and writhed in ecstacy wishing for Sebastian right at that moment. He was lifted into the gorgeous demons arms and Sebastian cut through the dining hall, passed groups of demons Ciel had never met, out the door and into othe hall.

"Noo Sebastian please! I cant make it to the bedroom just do it right here.. I cant take it! Come on!" He dragged Sebastian into a hot, melting kiss. It was urgent. Ciel needed him.

Sebastian opened the closest door, backed them into the room and slammed said door shut. Ciel was from there slammed into a bookshelf. He arched his back against it and pushed his crotch against his lovers abdomen.

"Oh yes please Sebastian! I need you!" Sebastian was caught slightly off gaurd but was still ridiculously turned on. Ciel was sexy to begin with, adding horny Ciel to the mix only made things better for the demon.

He unbottoned the tight shorts and let free the most uncomfortable looking erection hed ever seen.

"God Ciel.. Do you need help with that?" the boy nodded lustfully and Sebastian set him on his feet then dropped to his knees.. He was in fact dominent but he had no problem sucking off Ciel. At least not tonight. Regrettlessly he took Ciel in whole running his toung up and down the stiff shaft as roughly as possibal.

Ciels self restraint was completly gone before Sebastian had even started and he came n his mouth almost immediatly. He then collapsed in Sebastians arms and the demon smirked.

"It seems your legs have given out on you. Do you still want me to take you?" Sebastian questioned getting to his feet and wrapping Ciels legs around him.

"Yes" Ciel still wanted it, and rather badly at that, but now he was willing to wait a bit "take me to your bedroom Sebby dear" And that is what Sebastian did, both slowly abandoning their clothed as Sebastian carried CIel down the hall.

Ciel was practicly thrown onto the bed. He arched his back and whined.

"Sebastiannnn hurry" The older pounced him, covering his entire body with kisses and listening to his lover moaning beneath him. He couldnt wait any longer and thrust himself in. He was greeted by a load moan and Ciel dug his nails into Sebastians skin.

"yes yes yes!" Ciel rocked his hips begging for friction. He was in heat, he wouldnt mind if Sebastian kept him from walking for weeks.

The elder was in ecstacy. He thrust his hips back and forth in a beastly manner pleasuring the writhing boy beneath him. Soon he had Ciel screaming his name and high with pleasure.

Ciel was the first to cum. Splattering Sebastian and himself with the thick liquid. Then Sebastian, deep within him. Ciel lay panting trying to recover and was suddenly taken by sleepyness. Sebastian pulled out of him and flipped them so that Ciel was lying on top of him, snuggled up and tired.

"Ciel my love?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me?"

"Absolutly Sebastian"


	20. Chapter 20

Ciel drifted into consciencness and was relieved to feel Sebastians arms around him. He turned himself so that he was facing his sleeping lover. His face was prefection even while he slept. He looked so calm and relaxed. Ciel wished he could have this moment forever.

"I love you" He breathed and sat up and stretched. He was sore, but somehow it felt good.

At feeling his loves thin body quiver as he stretched out Sebastian awok and moved over top of him at demon speed.

"Goodmorning my little kitten." This made Ciel giggle. Sebastian always refered to him as kitten now... He supposed it was fitting seeing as how often he purred in Sebastians presence.. To be Sebastians was bliss to him. The demon held him like he meant something to him, comforted him when he was upset, it was more than anyone had done for him before. Sure his family had said that they were there for him, but when bad things happened comfort was never given. He had to be strong all the time, no matter how much pain he was in.. but Sebastian was different. He wiped Ciels tears away, he told him everything would be alright. Even if it could have been a lie, it was all Ciel needed to hear, after all hed rather have fake love than reall pain.

He would have been greatfull even if Sebastian lied when he said he was in love with him, yet this wasnt the case. Sebastian truely loved him, needed him. It was also the first time someone wanted him this way. He was used to being used.. But Sebastian wanted to heal the wounds others had given him, take away the pain they caused.

"Sebastian I love you." Tears streamed down his face. Hed finaly found his sould mate.

"Ciel you have no idea how much I love you." He kissed Ciel intensly, almost instantly stopping the youngers tears. In the time of his parents deaths, there had been no escape for him.. But now Sebastian was making him believe he could be happy again.

"Sebastian dont ever leave me." So many relationships Ciel had whittnessed had failed hopelessly. It would kill him if Sebastian and himself had that same fate.

"I promiss you Ciel I never will." How many times had Ciel heard those couples say the same thing? But this was reall.. The look in Sebastians eyes said it all. Sebastian needed him as much as he needed air in his lungs.

Ciel leaned into Sebastians touch and smiled to himself. How could someone like him be so blessed as to have this beautifull creature with him at all times.

"Dont you have a wedding to plan Sebastian?" Ciel smiled and for the first time his expression was free, happy, almost careless. This was what heaven felt like.

Sebastian smirked. It was beautifull. This was the man Ciel had fallen in love with. He had meant it when he had told Sebastian to stay by his side forever.

"I do hate to make trouble for my love, but I think Ill be needing your assistance on that..? Ciel leaned up and kissed the man again. He could never get tired of this.

"Alright Sebastian.." They stood and made their way to the dining hall.

Grell was at the kitchen table eating steriotypical hangover food.. Not that that was surprising.. After all what would a party be if Grell wasnt drunk?

"Goodmorning Grell!" Ciel ran like a playfull child onto the mans lap and giggled. "Grelly! Your have to plan my wedding! Please please please!" Grell practicly choked on a biscut he was eating.

"Y~you mean you and B~Bassy san are getting married?" Ciel was practicly sufficating him with hugs.. The red reapers head spun for a moment...

"Yes! Isnt it great?!" Grell decided in that moment hed be happy for the brat. It seemed he was completely different now that he and Sebastian had eachother.

"Yes Ciel, yes it is. Id be honered to plan your wedding. AS LONG AS MY WILLIAM IS IVITED!"

This was it.. Ciel had everything he wanted.

Okayyyy next ch wedding.. then one more .. then done. I should be doing a crona x kid soon too... it wont have a happy ending. i mean normaly i get pissed off authors who write sad stories.. i personaly hate them. but its goin to be a story about how I personnaly feel right now with whats happening in my life. And as it stands i dont think my situation will have a happy ending.. the end of the story will be much more dramatic obviously. but im warning you now if u hate sad love stories dont read it. I just think everythig with a sad ending should have a warning so tht i cant complain lol... like ill read on and ill be like wtf i read a love story to make me feel better why did i waste my time with this shit now i wanna curl up and die.. so yeah.. warnings ;) just for u..


	21. Chapter 21

"Ciel you little brat! Wake up! Today is the day and your running late!" Grell was already dressed for the day. And what a special day it would indeed be. Ciel would promis himself to the love of his life. Nothing would go wrong. Theyd have eachother for the rest of their lives.

He panicked for a moment. He was late?! Why hadnt Sebastian woken him up? Oh yes that was right, Sebastian wasnt alound to see him until Ciel took his little walk down the isle. (and hopefully didnt land on his face)

"How late am I?" You have 3 hours to get read." Grell frowned at him. "Thats not nearly enough time."

"Well maby not for reaper scum like you, but us beautifull demons simply wake up looking this hot." CIel joked light heartedly and got to his feet. Grell was wearing a dramaticly low cut black dress. Normaly the over exited reaper never wore black, but this WAS the final nail in his coffin after all. Even so, the black dress had a nice contrast to his vivid red hair. It suited him well.

"Oh dont be so quick to judge untill you look in the mirror Ciel!" The blasted reaper was telling the truth. Ciels hair looked like it had been attacked by some various zoo of animals. But the young demon was willing to laugh at himself. And with his new leval of optimism nothing would defeat him. Not as long as he had Sebastian.

He was exited to wear his new corset. It had enticed Sebastian so much back in the day. He was sure it would work just as well if not better now. That was another thing Ciel was learning, Sebastians facial expressions when he liked, approved of, or wanted something. It was a husband thing.

The Dress slipped over the corset easily, Its white and black lace contrasting against itself. Looking in the mirror, all Ciel could do was critique himself. He hoped Sebastian would like it... All the frilly ribbons Grell was tying into the once earls hair were billowing in the wind that the cielin fan created.

All Ciel could think about were those words. I do.. I do, I do, I do. Yes Sebastian Ill marry you. I love you. Those things would never be a lie. Not between the two demons, They truely were in love.

"Thank you grell." He smiled.. The reaper had done so much for him.

"No problem brat." Grell winked at him. It was hard to hate Ciel when he was so damn happy.

"Do you think hell like it?" Ciel turned slowly for Grell to observe. His dress was slimming, his hair was bent and curled around an assortment of ordiments in his hair, He wore stilletoes, his make up was done, he looked gorgeous.

"Ciel you look perfect" the reaper stated wonderstruck. CIel was taken aback. Grell didnt just give out comments like this.

"Will you be the one to walk me down the isle? Since my fathers dead and all?" Grells eyes widened. Never before had Ciel given him such an honor.

"Id be proud to." His smile gleamed.

"Thank you." Ciel smiled and took a deep breath, leaning against the door. He was nervous as all hell. But not over spending his life with Sebastian, just his loves reaction to his attire. "I love you Sebastian."


	22. Chapter 22

All possibal doubts swirls through Ciels mind. What if Sebastian had changed his mind last minute? What if he decided he didnt want Ciel after all? He felt a sudden wave of nausia at the thought of Sebastian leaving him. He didnt want to even think about it.

Grell supportivly put his hand on Ciels shoulder and smiled. It was obvious that Sebastian loved him. Ciel neednt have any doubts. Arm in arm, Grell and the young demonling made their way to another of Sebastians large dining halls.

Grell, step by step led Ciel down to the end, where Sebastian was waiting for him, a huge grin on his face. It almost made Ciel laugh that he had been unsure only moments ago. It took every ounce of his willpower not to merrily skip down the isle to his love, leaving a starstruck grell in the dust.

Everyone had shown up, William, Undertaker, Ronald, Even a few he didnt recognize. obviously no one from Ciels human life was invited.. William, not to thrilled with the idea of two demons getting married was helping himself to a (Very expensive) bottle of wine. Not a glass, no, a bottle. The man could hold alcohol well. That is untill he noticed Grell walking Ciel down the isle in that new skin tight black dress of his.. No. He didnt hold his alcohol at all just then. In fact the drink was spayed halfway across the room. He had to remind himself to tell grell late how absolutely stunning he looked.

The task of keeping their hands off of eachother during the cerimony was practicly unbearible. Each of them were undressing the other with their eyes. The preist seemed to be more of an ironic cliche rather than an actual necesscity of their wedding.. After all they were gay demons.

The best words Ciel had ever said were very simple, short and sweet.

"I do."

"I do." They kissed passionatly, each wanting more and trying to remember that they were both in a public area and not alone in Sebastians bed.

Grell was suddenly busying himself by stalking Wills every move. Not that Will seemed to mind much. However he was more drunk than Ciel had ever seen him before and it was likely that he wouldnt ever see him this drunk again.

Ciel and Sebastian took the opurtunity to socialize for the first time, as a married couple. Ciel was happier than hed ever been, and for the first time, Sebastian had a lover he wasnt sure he was going to lose.

The end of the night came too soon. Sebastian and Ciel said goodnight as their guests left. (Apart from William and Grell who would be found the following morning locked in a linens closet together.) A drowsy Ciel and Sebastian quietly made their way back to their room to sleep in eachothers arms untill morining. It was the feel of complete and utter happieness.

YYYYAAYYY THE END FINALY PLZ REVIEW I LOVE YOU!


End file.
